Kryptonite
by Yukiko Sempai
Summary: First songic! EdxOC. One shot obviously since its a song fic. Kryptonite by Three Doors Down.


Hello everyone! This is my first song fic so I'd really appreciate critique. Nicole is your OC for today, she is in a relationship with Edward -fangirls make mob- and this takes place after episode 51.

---

_Lyrics_

Fanfiction

_---_

_  
(Intro)_

"Dammit Ed I can't stand this anymore!" Nicole threw her tan colored bag onto the bed. "Didn't you learn not to chase your dreams? This is exactly what happens. So why can't you learn from your mistakes?"

Edward just stood there, staring, confused. Nicole grumbled, picked up her bag and stormed out.

"Wait!" Ed called out to her.

But she was already outside, the wind blowing her yellow hair to the side. When Ed started to run towards the door, she bolted off.

"Wait…" Edward whispered while standing in the door frame.

_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float   
To the dark side of the moon_

Running as fast as she could with her bag held safe between her arms, Nicole started to cry. She was having trouble running and crying. She slowed down to a walk and then sat down near a tree.

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

"She… she can't be gone…" Ed stepped back from the door slowly and fell onto the floor.

_I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Nicole opened her bag and pulled out a book. She turned through the pages as they grew limp from her tears. The closer she got to the end of the book, the more she began to cry. As she turned to one of the last pages, she put her hand on a photograph.

"Xenotime…" she murmured, looking up at the sky.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
_

Memories flashed through Nicole's mind; everything from the small town where she found a home to the hillside where she bumped into Edward's young self, from Xenotime to Rush Valley.

"What… what did I just do…?"

_  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

"Everything… it's all gone to waste. How does something that has been there for so many years suddenly disappear? Another flaw of Equivalent Exchange…"

Edward walked back into the bed room and laid down. He pulled the cover over his shoulders and closed his eyes. But he couldn't fall asleep. Ed stood up and didn't move at first, but then he ran out the door in the same direction Nicole did.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!  
_

As Nicole put the book away, she turned and rested her head on the perfect grass. Closing her eyes, she sighed and let tears roll off her face.

"I really messed up this time," she mumbled.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Edward.

_(Bridge)_

Ed brushed back her winded hair. As he kissed her, Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck. As they let go, Nicole sat up against the tree.

_  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

"Edward, I'm sorry… I don't know what just happened,"

Ed brushed the tears off her face and kissed Nicole's cheek.

"Come on, lets go back," he said, lifting Nicole up.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!_

The two walked back together, and although her face was still damp, Nicole was happy, and always would be as long as she was by Ed's side.


End file.
